lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
James Ambuehl
James Ambuehl is a Lovecraftian author who has invented numerous Great Old Ones and the Lu-Kthu Cycle.http://www.templeofdagon.com/writers/james-ambuehl/ Incomplete bibliography http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/ea.cgi?10732 Short fiction * The Song of Cthulhu (1984) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * Sculpture (1984) [also as by Lew Cthew ] * The Outcast (1985) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * The Critique (1991) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * Beast of Love (1995) with Tracy Ambuehl * The Horror That Came to Innsmouth (1995) * The Advent of Uvhash (1996) * The Star-Seed (1996) * The Bane of Byagoona (1996) * Lord of Lizards (1996) * Pickman's God (1997) * The Court of the Crystal Flame (1997) * The Looking Glass (1997) with Ian Davey and Peter A. Worthy and Edward P. Berglund [only as by Ian Davey and Peter A. Worthy and E. P. Berglund and James Ambuehl ] * The Stalker in the Snows (1997) * Masters of Terror (1998) with Laurence J. Cornford * Notebook Found in a Deserted Pagoda (1998) with Andrew D. Gable * The World Made Flesh (1998) * The Snakefarm (1998) also appeared as: ** Variant Title: The Snake Farm (1998) * Wrath of the Wind-Walker (1998) * The Shadow of the Sleeping God (1998) * The Slime Girls (1998) * Correlated Contents (1998) * The Deep-Lord Awakens (1998) * The Terror of Toad Lake (1998) also appeared as: ** Variant Title: Der Schrecken von Toad Lake German (2003) * The Forgotten God (1999) * The Threshold (1999) * The Waiting Doom (humor) (1999) with Steven Marc Harris * EARTH - Covert Operations (2000) * The Pisces Club (2000) * Tempus Refugit (2001) with Simon Bucher-Jones * The Inheritance (2001) * One Rainy Afternoon Spent in the Company of Dr. Thulask (2005) * Episode in an Arkham Pool Hall (2006) * Arkham Pets (2006) * Wrath of the Wind-Walker (2008) with Robert M. Price Poems * An Appreciation of 'He Hunts' (1983) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * Nightmare (1983) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * Kappa Alpha Tau (1984) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * The Crypt (1984) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * Dythalla (1985) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * Ragnalla (1985) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * The Outsider (1990) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * Where Walks Istasha (1990) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * The Eldritch Relic (1998) * When the Stars Are Right (1998) * Cthulhu's Camaro (1999) * Subway Terror (1999) * Stage-Fright (1999) * He Knew (1999) * Promethes: Where Walks Istasha (2004) * Untitled (2005) * Sleeping with the Fishes (2006) Essays * Acolyte of the Arcane: Henry Kuttner (1984) [only as by Lew Cthew ] * Letter (Crypt of Cthulhu #26) (1984) * Letter (Crypt of Cthulhu #71) (1990) * Letter (Crypt of Cthulhu #72) (1990) * In the Shadow of Mount Selta: The Lovecraftian Works of Wilum Pugmire (1997) * In the Lake at Garlocks Bend: The Lovecraftian Works of David Kaufman (1997) * An Introduction to CAS (1998) with Ron Shiflet * Fanzine Reviews (Dark Legacy #1, August 1998) (1998) * Book Reviews (Dark Legacy #2, October 1998) (1998) * Lovecraftian Horror Comics (1999) Category:Cthulhu Mythos writers Category:Writers